Cruise ship
by foxcharin
Summary: This will my random rambles about my favorite ships inspired by different songs.
1. Overnight Sensation

This was inspired by the song Overnight Sensation by the artist, BORNS.

*I don't own the song and I don't own the 100*

Flakes of snow had begun to descend as the golden haired princess twirled into the night.

Her valiant knight stood back and watched her most carefully. He smiled at the rare sight in front of him.

The princess swayed once more to the soundless winter night then looked to him with a teasing smile. "Come on Bellamy! You're aloud to enjoy yourself you know" she taunted while beckoning him with outstretched arms.

He smirked at the girl he had only known for a few months. It was rare to see the princess so carefree. She usually walked around with the world on her shoulders and a stern thin line. Now her mouth perked up into a smile while her usually stormy eyes, dazzled like the rarest of sapphires.

 _"She's beautiful"_ he thought for what felt like the infinite time.

He allowed himself to walk over to her, not wanting to ruin her mood while also wanting to get closer. Once he was standing in front of her, she grabbed for his hands and made him sway with her.

His smirk only grew as she circled around him. "Princess, you know there isn't any music right?"

Clarke giggled and his eyes widened in surprise at the glorious sound/ What she said next shocked him even more though. She moved towards him, letting her eyes dance in amusement. She whispered into his ear, letting her lips brush against his ear "You have to listen for it" then began to sway again.

So Bellamy closed his eyes and listened to night. The air was crisp and clean with only the soft scent of his princess to entice him. A sudden gust of wind fluttered around him, sending his raven curls into a frenzy while his hands turned to fists at his sides. It was then that heard the distance beat of a drum. It was faint, but clear enough that Bellamy opened his eyes and smiled at Clarke. He quickly grabbed for her hands and gave her his own twirl.

Clarke's eyes widened at this causing Bellamy to chuckle.

"Yes princess, I can dance. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you because as you know I am great at everything".

Clarke smiled and shook her head at him. They danced together for a few minutes until Bellamy grew uncomfortable with the silence.

"I think this is the most I've seen you smile princess" he remarked and gave her another twirl.

Clarke shot him a glare "I smile you ass".

Bellamy pulled her closer to him and chuckled "I'm sure you do, I just rarely get to see it".

She looked up at him and he suddenly realized how close they were. He could see the electricity flow behind her eyes as she thought. Her pink lips parted slightly making him wonder what the Ark princess tasted like.

She quickly dissolved this thought with a snort as she leaned back into his chest. Her breast pressed against him in way that made his heart fall into his stomach and his mind fluster at the thought of her naked body against his. "There isn't much to smile about anymore" she whispered into him breaking his thoughts with harsh reality.

Clarke felt his body tense, but before she could ask him what was wrong, he spoke into her hair "I like your smile".

She pulled away just enough to look at him.

His brown eyes were suddenly gold to her and his freckles that usually seemed just lay about on the bridge of his nose seemed to dance. A curl from his dark hair fell into his face, contrasting against the tanned skin in a way that made Clarke's heart throb. She glanced down to his lips to see that it wasn't holding a familiar smirk she had come to know so well, but a genuine smile as he watched her. She sighed and leaned back into him, hoping he didn't feel the way her heart was slamming against her rib cage.

"I like your smile too" she finally said, biting down on her lip soon after.

He cleared his throat and pulled away from her, taking a few steps back for good measure. He looked off into any direction, hoping his eyes wouldn't betray him like his heart currently was. "I think it's time we head back".

There was a pregnant pause before Clarke spoke. "I don't want to" she said with conviction.

Bellamy looked at her, the fire beneath her eyes threaten to set his world aflame if he were to get to close. "What do you want then Clarke?" he asked hesitantly.

She was still biting down on her lip, her eyes searching frantically for something she wasn't sure she would find. She was scared of what she wanted and she wanted Bellamy Blake.

The same Bellamy who fought and challenged about everything. The Bellamy that up until a few months ago, she had no idea existed. The Bellamy who was standing in front of her with wide child-like eyes, waiting for her to reply.

She sighed and walked over to him, closing the gap in an instant. Clarke could feel the warmth radiating off his skin and suddenly the night didn't seem so cold anymore. His eyes were still expectant and it made her crave him all the more.

"I want to try something" she muttered as she laced her fingers around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers.

It started off as an innocent kiss, nothing more than a brush of lips. It was a tease to both of them, so when Clarke went to pull away, Bellamy instantly pulled her back.

Their next kiss was more passionate as if the gates of Hades had opened up and lit them on fire. It was battle much like everything else between them. When Clarke bit down on Bellamy's lip, he moaned into her mouth and took the opportunity to allow his tongue to dance along hers. She welcomed it without hesitation, allowing herself melt into the man before her.

When air became a necessity, they pulled away. Both had wild eyes filled with desire as the breathlessly clung to each other.

Bellamy was the first to break the silence with a smirk. "So did you find what you were looking for princess?"

Clarke glared at him, but it held none of the usually hardness that usually shook him to his core. In it's place was a desire that matched his. "Just shut up" she said then leaned into him again.

I know this says a crossover story, but it isn't. I WILL write about Teen Wolf, but I'll also write about other t.v show ships that I like, so if you want to recommend something, inbox me. I hope you guys liked it and I'll write more soon! XOXO~foxcharin


	2. JUST AN UPDATE! SORRY!

**SO, long time no see .**

 **It's been well past a year, I know. I do however have a legit reason for my absence; life.**

 **I've been going through a lot of the last year that has left little to no drive for me to write. A month ago, I was on a low. There were a lot of thoughts going on in my head that I'm not particularly proud of and that I won't go into with you guys. It was in this low point that I began writing again.**

 **I began writing all kinds of stories, most of them fanfiction of course. Emilia and Diana(P** **rotagonists** **from others stories** **I wrote) became healing characters for me. Then I received one of those generic messages from and thought it might be better to publish some of the stuff I was writing about.**

 **Long story short, I'm back and I'm ready to get back to updating! I will try to update this story every week. I will also try to update my other stories because those who have read them, deserve an ending. You guys have been dedicated to reading and giving me feedback which I've used and appreciated through my writing.**

 **If you are new here, welcome! I hope you like this story and I encourage you to check out my other stories.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **XOXO CHARIN**


End file.
